A Little Touch of Heavenly Light
by AnimeGirl9297
Summary: "I was looking for a breath of life, a little touch of heavenly light. But all the choirs in my head sang no." Rose and Dimitri have been apart far too long. They decide to give into their deepest desire.
1. Chapter 1

**Pen name: AnimeGirl9297**  
**Rating: M**  
**Pairing: Rose & Dimitri**  
**Title: A Little Touch of Heavenly Light  
A/N: I was dying of boredom and so I decided to try and write a lemon. Please don't be too harsh?**

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns everything, except my Team Dimitri shirt. She does, however, own the money that paid for it…. Also, the lyrics and the title of my story belong to Florence and The Machine.**

**Summary: "I was looking for a breath of life, a little touch of heavenly light. But all the choirs in my head sang no."~ Rose and Dimitri have been apart far too long. They decide to give into their deepest desire. Pure smut, don't like, don't read. **

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

RPOV

He ran his lips across my collar bone and I shuddered. "God, I missed you."

He chuckled and replied, "Me too. I want you so bad right now."

I laughed and he kissed up my neck, his body pinning me to the wall. "You're going to mess up my hair and make up. Stop." I said, pushing on his shoulders. Lissa and Christian had asked us to meet them for dinner tonight at this fancy restaurant in Court.

I had a limited supply of dresses so earlier, we went shopping; cutting off the planned time Dimitri and I were going to get… 'reacquainted' with each other.

Dimitri wasn't too happy about it.

"Roza," he moaned against my neck, and without any warning, ground himself between my legs.

I cried out. "Oh!" He took my lips in another kiss, but I knew if Dimitri and I had sex now, we'd never make it to dinner on time and that would piss Lissa off majorly.

"Comrade, stop. We gotta go." I squealed out 'go' because that was when he shoved my dress down and began playing with my breasts.

"Lissa can wait." He murmured into my cleavage. He then took one of my nipples into his mouth and sucked.

"Shit! Crap, stop stop stop stop." I started shaking my head, trying to clear it. "Please, Dimitri we can't!" I groaned out.

He sighed and stepped away. What I didn't realize until then was that apparently Dimitri was all that was keeping me up. I slid to the ground and groaned when my ass hit the hardwood of our bedroom floor.

"Rose, you okay?" Dimitri asked. I saw the tent in his pants and giggled.

"Maybe I'll meet you downstairs after you take care of your... 'little' problem?" I said, winking as he helped me up. My legs were still a little shaky but once I kicked off my heels it mostly went away.

Dimitri looked at me with a twinge of annoyance but I brushed it off. I grabbed my heels, said, "Have fun Comrade," winked, and then ran out of our room and down the stairs before he could say anything.

I giggled and went into the living room. We had put a big mirror on the wall above the fireplace for decoration, so I went and stood up on the little pedestal-thing so I could fix myself.

My lipstick was completely smeared off and my face was flushed, but besides that, I looked just fine.

Or, I thought I did until I looked down and realized I never fixed my dress from when Dimitri pulled it down.

I quickly pulled it back up and looked out the big window in the living room to make sure no one saw.

No one was there. I smiled and climbed down. I caught a glimpse of my body in the mirror and damn did I look good.

Lissa and I went to like, twelve different shops in the mall, and I found this one in the twelfth. It was white, accenting my almond skin and dark hair. The top of it was regular cotton, and it looked like a camisole. It joined to a lace skirt at my waist and it went all the way down to the middle of my thighs. I had a belt I could use, which was bright orange. I also had a matching suit jacket, also bright orange, and the sleeves went down a little past my elbow. To finish it off, I wore my plain white heels and put a thick white head band in my hair.

I thought I kind of looked like a kid, but Lissa said I looked amazing.

I believed her now since I saw the reaction I got out of Dimitri when I came out o the bathroom.

Dimitri walked down stairs then, no more tent in his pants. "You ready?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said, grabbing my little iPhone wallet off the coffee table. I checked the time and we had ten minutes to get there. Luckily, it was only about an eight minute walk.

"Good. Let's go so we can get back." Dimitri said, taking my hand and leading me to the door.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

We got there just in time to meet Lissa and Christian. I noticed then that Lissa had a little bit of a flush to her cheeks and I glared at her. She gave me a confused look and I mouthed 'later' to her. She gestured to her phone and I nodded.

Christian went ahead and made the reservation. The hostess told him it would be about a five minute wait, since they were pretty slow tonight.

Dimitri and I sat down, and we all started catching up. Dimitri asked Lissa how college was going and we all waited for her response.

"It's been a lot of fun. Rose is harder to live…" I tuned out then and pulled out my phone.

I already had a message from Lissa:

_What's wrong?_

I replied: _Lucky little bitch. Dimitri and I didn't get any time alone and I can tell from the flush on your cheeks that you and Pyro over there did. _

I set my phone in my lap face down and I saw Lissa ignore the buzz of her phone to finish the story she was telling.

"And that is Rose got the whole male population at Lehigh thinking we were gay. But hey, it kept us from getting hit on." The guys laughed and I smiled.

Dimitri then directed his attention to me then. "So what classes did you take? You never told me."

I smiled and said, "All the same ones as Lissa. Except I did take a few Russian language classes."

Lissa laughed, "Yeah, sure, a few. She managed to take Russian 1, 2, 3, and 4 before we graduated."

I laughed and blushed, "Shut up…"

"You learned Russian? Can I hear?" Dimitri asked me.

I thought about what to say, then came up with the perfect thing.

I smiled and said, "Я собираюсь к пошел на хуй так трудно."

I saw Dimitris eyes darken and he laughed.

"Nice pronunciation. Я не могу ждать."

I smirked and then the hostess came over and told us our table was ready.

**A/N: Okay, so what do you think? Want me to continue? **

**Translation:**

**Rose: I'm going to fuck you so hard.**

**Dimitri: I can't wait. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews you guys! Here is the second chappie of my little lemon. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

RPOV

We got seated at our table and I saw Lissa reach for her phone. I smiled and turned to Christian. "So, how have you managed to live without Lissa for this long?"

He rolled his eyes, "Don't you remember? You told me I'd be the stay at home wife while Lissa went out and changed the world."

I covered my mouth so I wouldn't make some sort of obnoxious noise. "You said that, Rose?" Lissa asked, laughing a little.

I nodded, "When we were in the field experiment, I went with him to his cooking/home ec. class and he made the most stereotypical vampire food ever-"

Christian interrupted me, "It was meatloaf wrapped in bacon."

"And it was amazing!" I nearly purred.

Dimitri laughed and said, "Вы самый толстый тонкий человек, которого я знаю."

I resisted the urge to stick my tongue out at him.

"What did he say?" Christian asked. Lissa looked at me expectantly.

"He told me I'm the fattest thin person he's ever met." I said, glaring at him.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Christian asked. Lissa lightly smacked her boyfriends arm.

"Anytime you reference a girls weight and use the term, 'fat', you better be ready to get your ass handed to you." Lissa said, a terrifying glint in her eyes.

"Hear that, Comrade?" I asked, looking at Dimitri.

"Да, но я думаю, что может принять вас," Dimitri said.

"Stop with the Russian!" Christian groaned, "Yes, Rose understands, but none of us do."

Lissa laughed, "I took Russian 1 and 2 in high school."

Christian glared at his girlfriend, "You aren't helping my case."

"I'll stop." Dimitri said in English.

Just then, the waitress came to our table. "Hello, I'm Candy. I'll be your waitress this evening. What would you like to drink?" She asked us, and then she saw Lissa and her eyes widened, her hands started shaking, and she started sputtering.

"Yo-yo-your ma-ma-Majesty. It is my honor to e serving you this evening." Candy then did this awkward little bow thing.

"Oh, no, please, tonight, just call me Miss Dragomir." Lissa said.

"As you wish your Majesty." Candy said and proceeded in taking our drink orders.

I laughed once Candy was out of sight. "Looks like you have a fan." I said, nudging Lissas leg under the table.

"Don't remind me." She said and sighed. "I wish people would treat me more normally. Maybe that's why Tatiana was always such a bitch."

I grabbed my throat to keep from choking on my saliva. "Okay, new rule. When out in public, don't do anything to make Rose freak out, 'kay?" I said, looking at everyone.

"But that's the funny part," Christian said. I glared at him.

Dimitri put his hand on my leg then, and I was suddenly glad our backs were facing the wall.

He leaned in and whispered in my ear, "Это окупаемости."

It took me a second to comprehend what he just said, because his fingers were rubbing circles in my inner thighs. I pushed away the feeling he was beginning to build in between my legs and then I understood.

_This is payback. _

Shit.

"So, I was thinking we should go on like, a little vacation. We need a break from all this stuff. Or, at least I do." Lissa said.

I was focused on the menu maybe a little more than I should have been because a simple, "Uh huh," came out of my mouth in response.

"What do you guys think?" She said, addressing the men at our table.

"I think it would be a good idea." Dimitri said, moving his hand closer to my girl bits.

"Yeah, we could go to a beach or something." Christian said, "I can deal with the sun. Or we could find, like, a Moroi resort where we wouldn't have to deal with the sun."

I laughed, "As long as there'll be no strigoi problems, or any homework, I am A. Okay." I said smiling.

Then Dimitri's thumb brushed my clit.

I let out a Russian swear, and Lissa looked up at me, raising an eyebrow.

I laughed, "Dropped my fork." I said, then casually grabbed my fork off the table and set it in my lap.

Lissa sputtered a laugh and rolled her eyes. "Yeah. Sure you did."

Christian leaned over and whispered something in Lissas ear, which made her blush. She glanced at Dimitri and followed his arm down, and I had a feeling she was about to guess where it went.

Luckily, Candy came and saved the day. "Here are your drinks. Are you ready to order?" She asked us, and I noticed her hands were slightly shaking.

We all took our turns ordering: Lissa and then I, then Christian and Dimitri.

"Alright, I'll be back with your food as soon as I can." She said, and walked back to the kitchen.

Luckily, with the arrival of our drinks, Dimitri removed his hand from in between my legs and I got a chance to breath.

Lissa noticed, and pulled out her phone.

A second later, I got a text.

_Were you two doing what I think you were doing? And in PUBLIC?_

I snickered and replied:

_What do you think?(:_

I got my answer when Lissa checked her phone and her eyes went wide.

"What is it babe?" Christian asked.

"Oh, nothing," Lissa said, putting her phone face down on the table. "Just some queen stuff."

Christian snorted. "Sure, queen stuff. Would t happen to be the kind of queen stuff involving our two best friends fucking under a table in public?" He looked over at us, eyes knowing.

"Busted." I said, and started giggling. "Blame the Russian." I said, pointing at Dimitri.

He looked over at me, eyebrow raised, "Said the girl who was practically peeling my clothes off earlier. I kept telling her we had no time, but she wouldn't listen." He said.

I looked at him with shock. I was about to call him on his bluff when Christian interrupted.

"Yeah, I can see that. Rose, as a guardian, you'll need to work on your self control." He smiled at me.

"Now c'mon, it's not Roses fault. She hasn't gotten to see Dimitri in a while. If I do recall, _you,_" she turned to her boyfriend, "were pretty adamant about getting in my pants."

I snorted.

Just then, Candy brought our food. After that, we all started to behave ourselves a little better, even though Christian was still a little pissed about getting called out.

When we were finished, Dimitri and I tried to pay for our stuff, but Lissa wouldn't let us. Her reason?

"You aren't the queen of the whole Moroi and Dhampir world. So shut up."

We couldn't really argue with that. So we let her have it her way.

We got ready to leave when I checked my phone and saw I had a text from Lissa:

_I know Dimitri lied lol. Your face told me everything xD_

I smiled and stood up.

We walked to the door and once we got there, Lissa and I hugged goodbye.

"See you tomorrow." I said, embracing her.

"See ya." She said, and then whispered, "You know your birthday's tomorrow right? And you'll finally have a 2 in the front of your age. So I swear, if I don't get to be one of the first people to see the ring, I won't be your best friend anymore." She said.

I laughed and pulled back. "You will be, I promise."

Dimitri gave me a confused look and I laughed.

"Alright, well, see you guys!" Dimitri said, waving as we walked away from the royal couple, hand in hand.

He pulled me along until we reached the other side of the building. He pulled me up against the wall and kissed me hard.

I gasped, which gave him entry to my mouth. Our tongues began the fight for dominance, as they always did.

My hands searched for purchase on his back. They found it in his shirt, which I think I might've accidentally untucked in the back.

I came up for air and gasped out, "Главная, сейчас."

Dimitri looked at me and said, "With pleasure."

We almost ran home.

**A/N: Next chapter is the LEMON! I'm really nervous about it so, please don't be mean lol? **

**The last thing Rose said was, "Home, now." **

**Review please! They're always appreciated CX**


End file.
